


Give Me Your Lap

by Megasaur



Series: Clumsy!Seb [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Seb is leafing through the magazines in the first class lounge while waiting for his flight to board and finds and article in a magazine. He reads it on his flight home and decides to surprise you with his new skill.





	Give Me Your Lap

He sat in the cozy leather chairs of the lounge awaiting his flight home, absent mindedly flipping through the magazines left behind on the table by other travelers that day when an article caught his eye. Just as he was about to settle in to read it he overheard the call for his flight boarding. He quickly tucked it into his carry on and shuffled to the gate, onto the plane, and settled into his seat. Shoving his bag under the seat and pulling the magazine out to place in the seat back pocket. He popped his headphones on and waited for take off.

Once in the air he pulled out the magazine and flipped to the correct page, and article title “Guys, It’s Her Turn For a Lap Dance!” in big red letters stood out. He was glad he didn’t have a seat partner at that find. He had to admit the article initially made him chuckle but as he got into the thick of it he actually felt the need to try it out when he got home. He shuffled through his music the rest of the flight to find the perfect song.

—————————————————————————

You walked in after a long day at work just wanting a glass of wine, forgetting Sebastian was to be home today, and jumped back at the site of a man in a leather jacket, tight jeans, sleek boots and a hat, sitting in the middle of your living room half sitting in one of your kitchen chairs. You breathed a sigh of relief when you noticed it was him, but still suspicious.

“Jesus Seb, you cant just sit in the middle of the room like that, you nearly scared me.” You pouted as you hung your jacket and bag up by the door. He stalked towards you and kissed you softly to welcome you home, you melted into it, the want for your glass of wine gone. He pulled back slowly “Let’s try this again shall we?” he said as he grabbed at your hand and walked you towards the chair.

“Hey babe, I missed you.” He placed a kiss on your cheek, “Have a seat, get comfortable, I’ve got a surprise for you.” He was pointing to the chair with a chuckle. You eyed him suspiciously taking your seat as he commanded “Alexa, Set the mood.”

The lights dimmed, leaving just enough light so you could see his form. He walked back to the bedroom disappearing for just a moment as the first notes of Ginuwine’s _Pony _started to play. You sighed knowing just what was coming. He slowly stalked out of the bedroom, standing straight, placing one foot in front of the other and trying to give you a seductive look. You stifled a laugh, and he shot you a look. As he made his way towards you he ran his hands over his chest and rolled his stomach in rhythm as he removed his leather jacket slowly. After discarding it to the side he circled you in the chair tracing his finger along your shoulders and back. Doing a small jig behind you and dipping down to the ground pulling on the back of the chair to pull himself back up rolling his hips, or attempting to at least.

“Seb, really?” you giggled. He leaned over behind you and whispered into your ear with a breathy voice “Babe, this is only going to work if you stop laughing at me.” He warned as he nipped at your ear. You let out a hum of contentment, “alright, I’ll stop” you conceded.

He walked in front of you, leaned forward and placed his hands on your knees, spreading them to stand between them. He removed his shirt, getting tangled along the way. It was a good thing his face was covered with his shirt because he couldn’t see you cover your face, as you faked a moan to cover up a laugh. As he threw it to the side you traced your hands down his muscular torso.

“No touching the merchandise without paying for it ma’am.” He teased as he handed you a small wad of ones from his back pocket. “Oh Thank you sir.” You retorted as you slipped a few in the band of his boxers poking out of his jeans. As you did, he undid his belt, handing you the end, he danced backwards, moving his arms in a weird pattern as the belt came out of the loops one by one until you held both ends in your hands. He stalked towards you and grabbed the belt tossing it to the side with his jacket, a clang on the floor accompanying it.

He placed one leg over you, his heel on the seat of the chair to support him as he rolled his hips in your face. You tucked another bill saying “oh baby. Yeah work those hips for me.” He chuckled under his breath at your obvious attempt at helping his nerves. He worked his way into a sitting position wrapping his leg around the back of the chair and his arms around your neck. He leaned in for a kiss and as you went to close the distance he pulled back making you chase his lips. He pulled back a little too far, causing him, the chair, and you to fall forward with a thud.

You both laid there on the floor next to each other groaning in pain. Him because you kneed him in the crotch on the way down, you because the chair hit your back. You looked down to see him in the fetal position grabbing at the crotch of his pants, dollar bills still hanging from his waist. “Oh babe, I am so sorry. It was a reflex to try and catch myself.” You said with regret. “It’s okay baby” he groaned out.

“Want me to kiss it make it feel better?” you cooed. He made a pouty face and nodded his head. You kissed down his front as he relaxed under you, undoing his pants to kiss his cock. “All better baby?” you asked coyly. “I will be once you make it up to me.” he retorted as he pulled you onto his lap.


End file.
